


the right thing

by kinneyb



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22838506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneyb/pseuds/kinneyb
Summary: Jaskier finds a kitten. Geralt is not amused. (Except he is.)
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 19
Kudos: 532





	the right thing

**Author's Note:**

> my last fic for geraskier week!  
> day 8: free day - decided to do smth cute and fluffy
> 
> twitter: queermight  
> tumblr: korrmin

Jaskier shuffled his feet, a nervous habit, as Geralt opened the door to their room. He looked up and immediately could tell something was bothering the bard – _his_ bard, as he’d been calling him for the last few months.

“Geralt,” he greeted, too bright as he rushed over and smacked a kiss to his jaw. “How’d things go?”

Jaskier pulled back and smiled up at him, warm and sincere, and some of the tension drained from Geralt’s shoulders. He shrugged his bag off and dropped it, wrapping an arm around the bard’s waist and pulling him close, close –

That’s when he heard it, the most unexpected sound: the soft meow of a kitten.

“Jaskier,” he said, low. “What the fuck was that?”

Jaskier smiled even brighter and it was the most magnificent thing Geralt had ever seen. He was almost distracted enough by it to forget he’d just heard a fucking cat in their room - well, it was a random room at a local inn but still. Same difference.

But then he heard it again and he gently but firmly pushed Jaskier away. “Jaskier,” he repeated gruffly.

Jaskier sighed dramatically and stepped back. “Okay, so, I was in the market, right?” he started, fast, “And I was just looking, I wasn’t looking to buy anything because I know you said we were low on money – ”

Geralt cupped his face, an amused quirk to his lips. “Is this relevant?”

“Um,” Jaskier said before nodding quickly, “Yes.”

Geralt nodded, satisfied, and stroked his cheek with his thumb. “Go on.”

“Well, I was just walking around, looking at things, and that’s when I saw _her_.” Jaskier’s face lit up. “She was so _small_ , Geralt, and I tried asking around but no one knew where she came from and she was so dirty and cold and – ”

Geralt kissed him firmly on the lips. Jaskier and his tangents could be endearing, depending on the context. Right now he just wanted to know what he was dealing with. Pulling back, he sighed. “Show me, Jaskier,” he said.

Nodding, Jaskier skipped over to the bed and crouched down, pulling a box out from under the bed. Geralt stared at it, unable to see anything from his spot near the door. Jaskier looked up, lips pressed together. “Well?” he prompted, waving him over.

Geralt snorted, mostly fond, as he walked over. There was no denying the contents of the box: a small kitten with grey hair and striking yellow eyes.

“No,” he said immediately. “No fucking way.”

Jaskier jumped to his feet and grabbed his arm, tugging insistently. “But _Geralt_ – ”

“You did the right thing,” Geralt interrupted, and Jaskier blinked, looking surprised. “It would’ve been cruel leaving her, but we can’t keep her.”

Jaskier’s bottom lip jutted out in a pout. “But Geralt,” he repeated, “She’s so _cute_.”

Geralt stared down at her. He couldn’t deny that; he was a Witcher, not _emotionless_. She mewled at him, nose twitching, and he smiled without even realizing it. Jaskier poked him, hard, in the cheek.

“You _like_ her,” he said, almost accusatory.

Geralt turned his head, schooling his expression back to perfectly blank. “I do not. We’ll find her a home in the morning then we’ll head out like originally planned, okay?” he asked, a little soft because he didn’t want Jaskier to kick him out of bed again.

Damned bard was getting way too brave – one fight, and Jaskier would make him sleep on the floor.

Jaskier frowned, glancing down at the kitten with sad eyes. “But she’s so _cute_ ,” he repeated helplessly, crouching down and gathering her in his arms.

Geralt watched, warmed by the sight. It was unfairly endearing and Geralt knew he was getting weak because he said, “We can’t travel with her but… perhaps we could stay here an extra day or two.”

Jaskier brightened like the sun and lurched forward to hug Geralt before he remembered the kitten was in his arms and stopped. He gently placed her on the bed, patting her head once, before he turned back and lunged at Geralt.

Letting out a low laugh, Geralt caught him. “No longer,” he said, “And afterwards, we find her a home.”

Jaskier nodded and kissed Geralt on the jaw, the cheek, before finally he kissed him, proper, on the lips. Geralt tugged him closer with a groan, hands dipping down –

“We can’t,” Jaskier whispered against his lips.

Geralt growled, nuzzling his cheek, “And why the fuck not?”

“She’s _watching_ us,” he said in a hushed, scandalized voice.

Geralt pulled back, an amused tilt to his lips, “You’re kidding me.”

Jaskier shook his head, a grin on his face. “She’s a child, Geralt,” he said, way too seriously. “We have to think of her.” He reached out and patted Geralt’s chest. Geralt was still fully dressed, armor and all, but he swore he could feel the heat of Jaskier’s touch.

“You’re ridiculous,” he remarked, entirely fond.

Jaskier pecked him on the lips. “How about we take a bath?” he whispered, “Then I can take care of your little… _problem_ ,” he finished, wagging his eyebrows like an idiot.

Geralt was confused for two seconds before he realized _fuck_ , he was half-hard. Right. “Yeah,” he replied gruffly. “I want that.”

“Good,” Jaskier said, nudging him. “Go ask the innkeeper to draw a bath, I’ll put Ger – ” he paused, a horrified look on his face and Geralt stared at him in disbelief.

“You did not seriously, _soberly_ name that poor kitten Ger,” he remarked. “Did you?”

Jaskier shrugged, blushing. “Well, I mean, look at her,” he argued weakly, gesturing wildly at the kitten, “You have to admit she kind of resembles a certain Witcher.” Jaskier poked him in the chest with a finger and clarified, as if he needed to, “Grey hair, yellow eyes.”

“No, no,” Geralt said, amusement dripping from every word, “I can see that, but _that_ was the best you could do?” He reached out and brushed his fingertips down Jaskier’s cheek, down his neck, feather light. “I’m disappointed in you, bard.”

Jaskier rolled his eyes, biting the inside of his cheek and doing a bad job at suppressing a grin. “Go,” he said, gesturing at the door. “I’ll be there in a second.”

Geralt smiled, a rare sight, and kissed the top of Jaskier’s head. “I’ll be waiting,” he said. “Hurry up.”

-

Jaskier really did not want to do this but the thing was he _knew_ Geralt was right; they couldn’t travel with a kitten or even a cat. A dog, perhaps, could follow after them but it would still be unsafe and Jaskier couldn’t risk letting a poor animal get hurt because he was selfish and wanted to keep them. He walked with Geralt through the market, holding Ger.

Geralt had an arm wrapped around his shoulders, silently comforting him.

He gently scratched behind one of Ger’s ears and stopped at a cart. “Um, hello. I was just wondering if you’d be – ”

The man looked up. “No,” he said blandly and Jaskier frowned. Ger wiggled in his arms.

“You didn’t even let me – ”

“ _No_ ,” the man repeated. Jaskier gasped, “You – ”

Geralt steered him away from the cart. He nosed at Jaskier’s jaw. “Would you want a man like that to be Ger’s owner, anyway?” he asked, a very valid question.

Jaskier looked down at the kitten and smiled sweetly. “We are going to find you the best home ever, I swear.” She mewled, blinking slowly. “You’ll be loved and warm and – ”

“Is that a _cat?_ ”

Jaskier looked up and into the face of a young girl, no older than ten. She was staring at Ger with wide, sparkly eyes. He smiled and crouched down.

“She’s so cute,” she mused, gently petting her.

Jaskier nodded, “I know.”

The girl leaned down and rubbed their noses together. Ger meowed loudly and she giggled, pulling back. “I’ve been wanting a cat,” she said, speaking fast, “but mom is always saying we should wait until we can get a kitten because – ”

“Merla,” a woman said, jogging over. She looked frazzled. “What did I say about walking away from me?”

Jaskier stood up and Ger meowed unhappily and tried to crawl out of his arms. He blinked, once, before he leaned back down and Ger jumped, clumsily, into Merla’s arms.

Geralt was silent, watching with an amused quirk to his lips.

“Oh,” the woman said, soft and airy. “What a cute little kitten.”

Jaskier leaned back up and Geralt wrapped an arm around his shoulders again. _Surely_ it couldn’t be so easy… “Actually,” he said, clearing his throat. “We were looking for a home for her,” he said, nodding at Ger. “We travel too much; it just wouldn’t be good for her.”

Merla brightened up like the fucking sun. “Mom, _mom_ ,” she begged, yanking on her skirt.

“I – ” One look at her daughter and she sighed, shaking her head. “Okay.”

Jaskier knew there was no way he wouldn’t be sad about leaving Ger, but seeing the kitten happily snuggled in the young girl’s arm dampened the blow by a lot. He leaned his head on Geralt’s shoulder. “Thank you,” he said.

“Thank _you!_ ” Merla exclaimed.

The mom laughed and placed her hand on the girl’s back, leading them away. She waved at them from over her shoulder, and Jaskier waved back.

“That was unexpectedly easy,” Geralt said finally.

Jaskier nodded, watching as the girl and her mother disappeared in the crowd of the market. “I think this was for the best. You were right.” He turned his head and kissed his jaw. “For once.”

Geralt snorted and leaned down, pressing a kiss to the corner of Jaskier’s mouth. “It happens.”

“Hmm,” Jaskier sighed, grinning, “Not often.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoy my fics and want to support me, please check out the link below <3
> 
> https://korrmin.tumblr.com/writing


End file.
